mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Augusto Sakai vs. Dan Charles
The first round began and they touch gloves. Charles stalks early. Clinch. Sakai knees the body hard twice. Charles knees the body, they break. Sakai lands a hard leg kick. 4:00. Charles lands a leg kick. Sakai lands a hard one. Charles lands an inside kick, teeps the knee. Charles lands an inside kick. Charles teeps the body. 3:00. Charles lands a not-flush right to the body. Charles blocks a high kick. Sakai drops Charles hard with an inside kick to the groin, oh god. Boos. Charles is moaning in pain doubled over. Charles is up. Hops up and down holding on to Big John. Paces. Big John tells him to take another deep breath. Charles nods that he's ready, Sakai gets the final warning despite apologizing to Big John, they continue. Sakai teeps the body. 2:00 as he lands a leg kick. Sakai lands another inside kick to the groin, Charles teeters across the cage and collapses. Oh god that one was even worse in the replay. Charles is back up. Big John takes a point from Sakai. They touch gloves and continue. Charles teeps the body. 1:00. 35. 15. Charles lands a leg kick and teeps the body. R1 ends, 9-9 as I agree with Jimmy, had Sakai 10-9 up to the groin kicks occurring. R2 began and they touch gloves. Sakai teeps the body. Charles replies after a bit. Sakai lands a good body kick. "One-two!" Charles teeps the body after blocking a high kick. Charles lands a left. 4:00. Charles lands a good body kick, lands an inside kick to the groin, Big John says keep going, they touch gloves. Sakai lands a leg kick. Charles jabs the body. 3:00 as he teeps the body. Sakai lands a hard leg kick. Charles just can't find his range. They exchange, msotly just circle. 2:00. Sakai lands a leg kick. Charles lands a not-flush right and misses a high kick. Slight boos. Charles blocks a high kick. 1:00. Sakai teeps the body. 35. Slight boos. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Sakai. R3 began. Charles gets a sloppy double to half-guard. That lack of TDD from Sakai, holy hell. Charles defends a leglock, they stand and break. Charles blocks a high kick. 4:00. Something happened but I wasn't watching for a sec, pretty bored. Think Sakai landed something big. Sakai lands a hard leg kick. 3:00. Leg kick from someone, couldn't tell. Sakai lands a hard leg kick. Yawn. Sakai lands a body kick and another on the other side. He lands a right uppercut and stuffs a single, 2:00. Charles blocks a high kick. Sakai lands a hard leg kick. Charles blocks a high kick. Charles running a bit. Sakai lands a leg kick, 1:00. 35 with a body kick. Sakai hurt him with a right. Sakai beckons him on. Lands a hard leg kick. 10. Sakai walks towards him with his hands down mugging and gesturing, R3 ends, 10-9 Sakai. 29-27 Sakai IMO. Shitty fight. Probably gonna be a majority decision for him, at least one dumbshit judge will give Charles a 10-8 for R1. 30-26 Charles (what the fuck?), 28-28 twice majority draw.